


La Snitch y El Buscador

by Mondisaster



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Friends With Benefits, Gay Sex, M/M, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), One Night Stands, Short One Shot, Shower Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:00:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23059645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mondisaster/pseuds/Mondisaster
Summary: James y Remus deciden llevar su amistad a otro nivel. Aunque sea por una vez en sus vidas.
Relationships: James Potter/Remus Lupin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	La Snitch y El Buscador

**Author's Note:**

> One Shot para el Club Slashers de La Web de Harry. Para el reto de parejas crack, esta era la pareja que me toco de dificultad mínima. Gracias a Cydalima, por ser mi beta para esto 🖤

—No tengo inconveniente, Moony, pero esta chica… ehmm… ¿Lisa?

Remus negó con la cabeza una vez más mientras James y Sirius reían sonoramente de la increíble habilidad de Black para olvidar el nombre de las chicas con quienes salía. Los tres se dirigían a los vestidores del equipo de quidditch después del “entrenamiento” de aquella tarde, donde realmente sólo James y Sirius habían participado.

— ¿No? Entonces era… ¿Rachel?— preguntó Sirius aún riendo.

—Courtney. Se llama Courtney, Padfoot — interrumpió Remus.

—Sí, ya. Ella. Courtney es un poco… diferente a las otras chicas. Quizá sea la indicada.

—La indicada que te pegara una fuerte bofetada por llegar tarde—comentó James mientras observaba su reloj cuando entraron a los vestidores—. Llevas diez minutos de retraso.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes, Gafotas? Si esa chica termina conmigo, la pagarás—. dijo Sirius deteniéndose en la puerta.

—Yo no tengo nada que perder—replicó James con una sonrisa —. Además, creo que sería bueno que te dieras una ducha primero antes de ir a verla.

—Ya no hay tiempo. Nos vemos en la cena— gritó Sirius mientras corría hacia el castillo.

—Creo que esa chica le dará una paliza en cuanto él diga mal su nombre—comentó James mientras se quitaba la estorbosa túnica de quidditch.

Remus le miraba con intensidad y cuando James lo sorprendió, el licántropo no pudo hacer más que dejar que los colores invadieran su rostro; Potter respondió a ese sonrojo con una sincera sonrisa. Sirius y su problema habían quedado en segundo plano, ahora habría que ocuparse de sus asuntos.

—Ayer dejamos algo pendiente, Remus. Supongo que lo recuerdas.

—James… no debíamos… Estabas ebrio y Sirius...

—Te aseguro que lo que iba a hacer no era a causa del alcohol.

—De igual manera, no es correcto, James.

James se encogió de hombros sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro. —Como quieras, Moony, pero aún puedes cambiar de opinión.

El moreno siguió desvistiéndose poco a poco para disfrutar de una buena ducha después de su entrenamiento y para llegar a la cena de Navidad sin un sólo rastro de haber estado en el campo de quidditch.  
Remus le seguía con la mirada, admirando cada músculo del bien formado cuerpo de James hasta que él quedo sólo en calzoncillos.

—No te preocupes, no me los quitaré hasta estar dentro— murmuró James casi con sorna cuando se dio cuenta de su mirada—. Aunque, claro, no me molestaría algo de compañía.

Los colores regresaron al pálido rostro de Remus y James soltó una pequeña carcajada antes de meterse de lleno en la ducha y haciendo que los vapores del baño salieran rápidamente.  
El licántropo se quedo pensando si en verdad el beso de James la noche anterior no habia sido solo por los efectos alcohol cuándo la voz de James lo regreso a la realidad.

—Remus, ¿sigues ahí? —preguntó James sobre el sonido del agua cayendo—. El agua esta excelente, ¿no te quieres meter?

Y James seguía con sus propuestas indecorosas; Remus casi lamentó el hecho de que Sirius los hubiera dejado solos en los vestuarios, pero era una oportunidad única. Descubriría lo que James tenía en mente, y nadie tendría que saberlo. Sería su secreto.

—¿Remus?— exclamó James cuando notó una segunda presencia en las duchas, al parecer Lupin era más rápido de lo que pensaba cuando de quitarse la ropa se trataba.

Al principio todo fue bastante incómodo, pues James se acercaba demasiado a él y veía su cuerpo con una sonrisa lasciva que a Remus no le agradaba mucho, pero algo le decía que la incomodidad sería el primer paso para una gran aventura.  
James llegó frente a él y aprisiono rápidamente su boca como hacía con las snitch en los partidos de quidditch.

El contacto de su lengua con la de su amigo era algo indescriptible; James sabía besar muy bien y recorría ávidamente su boca mientras sus manos se encargaban del resto de su cuerpo; sobre todo, trataban de acercarse peligrosamente a su miembro que se endurecía con rapidez al sentir el contacto del cuerpo de James tan cerca mientras el agua caliente de la ducha caía sobre ambos.

En ese momento Remus era la snitch y James el habilidoso buscador que ya había logrado atraparlo de un sólo golpe, tan fácilmente como únicamente él podía hacerlo.

Potter separó sus labios de los de él y lo miró a los ojos al tiempo en que aprisionaba su endurecido miembro y comenzaba a masajearlo de un modo lento y paciente, algo que provocaba una excitación que poco a poco crecía en el licántropo y volviera a reclamar su boca.

—James…

James le correspondió por unos segundos, pero se separó de él para hundirse en su cuello y recorrer ansiosamente el resto de su cuerpo con su lengua, marcar cada cicatriz de ese joven cuerpo, sin dejar de mover constantemente su mano sobre el miembro de su amigo.

—¿Lo ves? —murmuró James al regresar arriba para poder juguetear con su lóbulo—. El alcohol no tiene nada que ver con que quiera hacer esto. Ahora, voltéate.

Remus obedeció ciegamente, dejándose llevar por el placer que sentía al tener a James así, sólo para él en un momento que sería únicamente entre ellos dos.  
La mano de James seguía moviéndose contra su hinchado miembro. Pronto, el moreno estuvo listo para penetrarlo, y así lo hizo, sin preparación alguna. Remus emitió un gemido al sentir cómo James se hundía en él lentamente; el éxtasis por el que estaba siendo sometido era tan grande, que realmente no se preocupó el dolor que sintió al sentir a James moverse dentro y fuera de él.

Remus sentía la respiración agitada de James contra su nuca mientras la habilidosa mano que estaba posada sobre su miembro hacía un trabajo excepcional y aquel vaivén de placer cobraba velocidad. De alguna manera, James sabía exactamente cómo moverse dentro de Remus, al punto de provocarle sensaciones que hasta ese momento habían sido desconocidas para el licántropo y hacerle ahogar trabajosamente cada uno de los gemidos que salían de su boca, dejando que sólo el agua que caía sobre ellos como su único testigo, hiciera ruido.

El ritmo de las estocadas de James se volvió irregular; Remus sintió cómo su interior se contraía ante el inminente clímax. Ambos llegaron al orgasmo al mismo tiempo; aquel tibio líquido proveniente de James invadió el cuerpo de Remus de un sólo golpe mientras éste se venía en la mano de su amigo con un grito que resonó en las duchas.

Permanecieron en silencio, respirando agitadamente. James esperó un momento a que su miembro se relajara antes de poder salir del cuerpo de su amigo, a quien miró con una satisfecha sonrisa en los labios para después decir:

—Ha sido increíble pero…

—Quizá no se repita —completo la frase Remus, jadeante.

—Lo siento—murmuró James.

—Queda el recuerdo —exclamó Remus mientras le besaba de nuevo—. Por ahora, eso es suficiente.

Pero aquello no había terminado. Lupin sabía muy bien que pronto volvería a ser la snitch otra vez; de nuevo estaría entre esas dos manos, porque aquel buscador no se daría por vencido y lo volvería a atrapar rápidamente. Sí… Cuando menos lo esperara habría otro encuentro entre la snitch y el buscador.

**Author's Note:**

> Este pequeño relato lo escribí hace muchos años como parte de un reto en un foro en el que participaba. No es una pareja que me encante, pero me gusto mucho experimentar con ellos por una vez. ¡Espero que lo disfruten!


End file.
